


Undertale dream shorts

by XWondrousX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fun, Random - Freeform, Short Stories, boozeups, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWondrousX/pseuds/XWondrousX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A load of random shorts stories I had of dreams or thought was a good idea, it seemed like fun at the time lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura woke up with a start to the sounds of someone knocking on the door. She scrambles out of bed to quickly throw on some pyjama bottoms and rushed to unlock the door. As Laura was fiddling around with the keys the knocking became more and more frantic.  
“Yeah! Hold on!” She shouted at the two shadowy figures outside her door. Without a moments hesitation she flung open the door eager to see who it was.  
“Aww I wanted you to say who’s there…” Sans whined with a pout. Laura smiled seeing Sans and Alphys at the door.  
“Umm…well…C-Charley and S-Shep are out on a d-date so we thought you might l-like to go out f-for a bit since P-papyrus kicked S-sans out to get some f-f-fresh air.” Alphys managed, fiddling with her thumbs.  
“Yeah, he kicked me outta bed because I told him his spaghetti was an impasta. Now I’m feeling all cannelloni” Sans smile enthusiastically, closing his eyes proud.  
Laura snorted at his expression, now used to the god awful puns; she looked at the time on her phone and gestured for them to come in and make themselves comfortable, Sans more than happily flopped on the sofa, almost instantly falling asleep. It was 11am, though Laura still felt tired, but still, she felt a little excited to spend lunch out with her friends.  
“I’ll just go get changed and if you want we can go to eat for lunch?” Laura asked Alphys who sat awkwardly on the chair, frowning at Sans snoring.  
“That s-sounds great” She smiled in return, wiggling into her seat more. Laura looked to Sans who’s snoring seized as he raised a thumbs up in the air and flopped his hands back down over his face.  
Laura belted it, running upstairs to quickly put a small amount of make up on, and scramble up some clean clothes from her wardrobe; it had to be matching of course. She started panicking, knowing she was taking a long time just to get ready; it had already been 10 minutes.  
“Shoes” She reminded herself running down the stairs. A stray sock hindered her path and without concentration Laura stood and slipped, falling into the air, everything span for a couple of seconds.  
She looked in front of her realising she was looking at the floor; she blinked a few times, looking around.  
“Careful kid, you’re going on a trip without us ” Sans stated, one hand pointed towards her, and the other he rested his head on sat up, left eye glowing blue. Laura looked at herself realising she was floating, Sans using his magic to gently place her down again.  
“Oh my god, I thought I was going to die!” She explained, sitting on the stairs, Sans and Alphys watching, ready to leave. Laura pulled on some trainers and stood ready to go.  
“Shall we go then?” She asked, Alphys already standing up ready.  
“Five more minu-” Sans moaned, interrupted by Alphys pulling at his arms. He slumped to the floor and pulled himself up, eyes sleepily but ready still.  
They walked chatting about Mew Mew Missy Cutie, and Alphys ranted about how the second one was complete and utter garbage with Laura butting in every now and then to talk about similar movies she’d seen, as Sans walked behind them both nodding and awkwardly yawning.  
Eventually they made it to a small café in the middle of town, it didn’t take too long to get there, and luckily Laura lived minutes from the centre. They waited in a line at the register patiently with Sans rocking back and forth.  
“Hello, what would you like?” The young cashier asked.  
Alphys grew bright red, “Ummm…well….I…I…umm…”  
“You want a burger and chips, yeah?” Laura asked her, sparingly. Alphys nodded.  
“Ok cool, two burger and chips please and…Sans what you having?” She pointed over to Sans who was staring at the ceiling. “Uh? Sans?” With a quick jolt form Alphys he jumped from his waking dream.  
“I’ll have the monster meal please.” He winked. Alphys smiled, trying to shy away her laugh. The Cashier sighed unimpressed and punched in the register for a full English monster meal breakfast.  
They all sat down on the table and Sans wrapped his bony fingers around his coffee while Laura and Alphys enjoyed the fizzy coke.  
“It’s strange to think you all live here now.” Laura said, gaining both the monsters attention. “I don’t know, it’s just nice to have some genuinely…well nice people. Of course there is Charley and Bird, but I duno… some people can be right bitches.” Laura said with slight nostalgia.  
Sans pulled his legs up so he was crossed legged on his chair, knocking the table as he did so. “Yeah well…it’s uh, interesting to be up here.” Sans admitted.  
Humans hadn’t been the most welcoming to monsters coming to the surface. It had been debated many times but they were discriminated against constantly, some humans afraid and others feeling more superior no matter what race or gender they were.  
Alphys nudged at Sans who was watching some people nearby who were glaring at the three of them from a distance “S-suppose everywhere has i-its problems.” Alphys nodded to herself.  
The food finally arrived and after not long they’d all eaten and filled themselves up, Laura looked to Sans curiously as he took the last bite. “Sans, where does your food go?” Without warning Sans choked, coughing, and banging his chest. He took a long deep breath and looked to Laura, his face flushed with a blue glow. “And why does your face glow blue every now and then?” And with that Sans eyes widened, looking straight at Laura, glowing more blue and ever. Alphys snorted under her breathe and began giggling in her sleeves.  
“Uh, well, kid, there personal questions ya know?” He looked around anxiously.  
Laura looked down at her messy plate, “Oh, I thought it might be a monster thing, but I duno.”  
Sans groaned under his breathe, “Yeah, kinda but skeletons, we…” He trailed off, looking to Alphys.  
“You s-s-see skeletons are made more of magic then physical f-form, and well, asking where h-his food goes is like m-me asking questions about your d-digestive track. And the b-blue glow is magic also to show a facial expression as skeletons don’t really have the a-a-ability like us to…umm…” She looked to Sans permanent smile, “show emotions. The b-blue glow is like b-blood to our faces, or in this case…e-embarrassment.” She finished, evilly grinning in Sans direction.  
Laura looked up, smiling at Sans, he looked to Alphys who smiled too, “So it’s blushing.” Laura said, Sans looking at her with a plain and slightly irritated expression, still flushed with blue.  
“Yes. Now can we please change the subject?” And with Sans last remark Laura and Alphys laughed loudly again, Sans turned away hiding his face in the hood of his jacket.  
“By the way, I saw this c-cute dress from ebay for o-only £5, it was g-g-gorgeous, do you t-think Undyne will like it?!” She shook with excited, thumbing through her phone for a picture.  
Laura’s frowned at it. The dress was body length with bows and pocka cots invading, in other words, it was a mess. Laura pondered, “It’s ok, I mean…I personally wouldn’t wear it, but I’m sure Undyne will love it” She finally managed.  
“She doesn’t like it Al?” Sans stated bluntly, snorting at Laura’s shocked, and accusing expression, “But it’s definitely Undyne style. She’ll be all over you!” He said with exaggeration making Alphys blush.  
“Well yeah I w-was hoping he’d f-find it s-s-s…” She stopped; face bright red, now hidden under her hands. “…sexy” She whispered, making Sans burst out laughing. Laura sat there, wide grin growing.  
“Shhh…don’t s-say anything o-or she might h-hate me!” She loudly exclaimed. Laura nodded silently taking in her words.  
“I’m pretty sure she won’t hate you, but you want something sexy for her yeah?” Laura leaned in, looking through her phone for pictures of underwear and shocking sexy gadgets. “Here”  
“Oh god, what the fuck is that?” Sans questioned, pointing to the pictures as Alphys scrolled through.  
“Hahahah!” Laura couldn’t contain herself, with Alphys glowing red face and Sans blue blush of horror, she lost it, gathering her breathe at last.  
Alphys gave back the phone and sunk into her seat, “That s-stuff does l-look more…ummm…interesting, I’ll order some t-tonight.”  
As they both looked at more underwear so Sans stood up to go pay the bill, after it was settled he made his way to the other two who’d calmed down. They both stood up as he approached as they all made the way back out. They walked back talking more of how magic was such a strange thing, with Alphys stating intellectual facts about it and Sans doording around behind them in a sleepy trance. Once they arrived back at Laura door she invited them in for a cup of tea and a session of Georgie shore which Alphys happily accepted, she loved binge watching the drama.  
Sans again fell asleep almost instantly and didn’t even notice the screeching and chatting of the two girls nearby. The evening was filled with continuous banter as all three comfortably enjoyed themselves.


	2. Drop pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So me and a friend has a drunken party to go to soon and we're very excited to dress, not only that but we've learnt the dance moves to Drop pop Candy which will be a blast!   
> My thought on what would happen if the undertale gang were there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were asking what the shorts were of, now these are scenarios of what it would be like with our beautiful monsters in our world on the surface :)

Charley and Laura sat down on the floor of Lauras house and drank some booze. The drink was refreshing and sharp at taste though they didn’t care, they were getting drunk tonight.  
“So what time are everyone coming round?” Charley asked Laura, looking forward to the night.  
“They should be here soon, I think Toriel’s not coming though, I’m not sure. She said about her being too old for booze ups now” Laura tutted, wanting their old friend to join in the fun.   
It wasn’t long of waiting when Undyne and Alphys showed up at the door, both of them carrying boxes of beer and alcopops.   
“Hey lets blast some music!” Undyne yelled as she let herself in, Alphys following meekly behind. “M-maybe some K-pop?” She suggested. Undyne sighed feeling a little fed up with constantly listening to music she didn’t understand.   
Laura fiddled with the music channels till she found something everyone enjoyed, good old party music mix. Charley took another shot, waving at Laura across the room to inform her she’d been now in the lead by one. Laura’s face screwed up, knowing she’d have to take another one.   
Undyne stood in the kitchen with Charley.   
“Hey nerd!” Undyne yelled, with a large toothy grin. Charley stood with a smug face, holding sours shot in front of Undyne’s face.   
“That stuff looks toxic?” Undyne questioned the glowing lime colour.   
Charley tutted, “Come on, me and Laura drinks it all the time. Or are you too scared too? Afraid you’ll throw it up?” Charley taunted.   
Undyne frowned, yanking the shot from Charley’s hand and slurring it up. Within a second Undyne face screwed up in disgusted, the sour taste curling all her taste buds, it was vile. “That’s disgusting! Urgh! But hey, anything a human can handle, I can handle too.” Charley smiled at the stated, and poured another, only to have Undyne shot from the bottle. Instantly Charley regretted her actions, seeing Undyne Gulping down the strong alcohol, and put her hands up in defeat.   
“Alright, you win, you’re the greatest, but you might want to save some for everyone else haha!” Charley burst into laughing as Undyne set the bottle down, her face already beginning to flush an alcoholic red.   
“So…what do you doing at these…uh…parties?” Undyne leant forward, already feeling the drink pass through her. She raised a finger, “Hold on to that thought!” And with that she ran upstairs leaving Charley laughing in hysterics in the kitchen.

Laura and Alphys sat on the sofa, drinking calming and nervously at her straw.   
“Alphys you know your soooo cute” Laura was too, already starting to feel the alcohol. Alphys blushed, hiding her red cheeks.   
Alphys popped out, finished the last of her pretty weak drink. She was a light weight. “*hic* Undyne is so much cuter, she’s strong and funny, she’s witty and amazing, sexy, determined, happy, beautiful…”   
Laura cut her off “Alright lover girl. But you’re cute too, you just need to be more confident, strut that stuff in front of her ya know. Wear something more daring…” Laura looked to the polka dot dress and frowned, “I have something….It’s might fit you, not sure, let’s go!” Laura grabbed Alphys hand and dragged her upstairs, flicking through the wardrobe till she found something perfect.  
“Here, put this on, then I’ll do your make up!” Laura beamed in half drunk excitement, with Alphys in waiting to become the anime girl she’d always dreamed. 

Charley stood in the kitchen alone, giggling as she took more sips of her drink. A few knocks at the door, and she ran jumping over the rug in excitement. She pressed her ear to the door.   
“Who’s there?” She asked, knowingly.   
“Canoe” Said one voice with another groaning in the distance as the gate shut.   
“Canoe who?” Charley returned.   
“Canoe let us in, its freezing kid!” He finished with a chuckle and door flunk open. Without time to retaliate, Charley grabbed both the skeleton brothers and pulled them into the house.   
“Wow human, you’re drunk already!” Papyrus shouted, somewhere between fascinated and confused.   
Sans shrugged “Dammit kid, we gotta catch up now” He revealed a crate of ketchup and set it down on the floor.   
“Yeah, just a little!” She waved a load of shot glasses up in the air, taunting both of them, before lobbing some beer to Papyrus.   
“I do not want to get drunk, hu-Charley, I have standards!” Papyrus yelled, holding a pointed finger to the heavens.   
Charley laughed, “But beer isn’t alcoholic” She lied, Sans snorting in the background as Papyrus accepts the blatant fib.   
Papyrus tips a bit.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A voice came yelling down the stairs, a blur of blue as Undyne jumps on top of Papyrus, throwing him across the room. Charley stood in surprise and Sans smiled, lazily watching them both.  
“Why are you not drunk yet punk?” She yelled, noogying his head.   
“Ah, Undyne, I see you have not consumed any alcoholic beverage, that is very respo-“ Papyrus began.  
“Fuck yeah, I have!” She yelled back twice as load still sat on top of Papyrus. Undyne leapt off the skeleton, and poured some more shots, thrusting them towards Papyrus…  
“Think you can handle this” She said evilly grinning towards him.   
“The Great Papyrus can handle anything. Sans hold my scarf.” Papyrus, threw his scarf, only to drown Sans in it.   
“Sure thing bro” Sans said popping his head out of the red material, he smiled wider, knowing the obvious to happen.   
Undyne and Papyrus spent a lot of time in the kitchen as Charley took out Laura’s laptop to show Sans some new things about the human world, if happened been too long since they all arrived, and Charley wanted to find new ways of shocking and making Sans uncomfortable, every time with success. Smiling merrily she typed into the laptop, Tumblr.  
Sans watched curiously, as she misspelled words in the search bar due to the alcohol. He laughed as she got frustrated, but that soon ended. His face went pale as Charley laughed, holding her stomach in an attempt to subdue it.   
Sans face flushed pure blue and lowered his head down into his brother scarf.  
“Why would you show me that?!” He muffled, looking at the thousands upon thousands of fan art of Undertail.   
“I think you need another drink” Charley giggled pulling open another bottle of ketchup for him. “Here.” And with that Sans gulped it down, and another, and another. 

Laura spend most of the time, trying to figure out the different colours that go with Alphys yellow skin and decided to with whites and greys, outlining her eyes to make the appear bigger and sticking diamonds down her spikes. “There” Laura concluded taking a step back. “Beautiful”  
Alphys blushed with excitement and nervousness as she waited at the top of the stairs. Laura quickly ran to the bottom, announcing her arrival.  
“Everyone! The beautiful Alphys” She publicized, throwing her hands in Alphys direction. The dinosaur like creature slowly made her way down the stairs, in heels. She wobbled and shook with everyone’s eyes on her. Laura watched proudly like a mother at a child’s play as Alphys reached the bottom.   
“Woo! Looks good Alphys!” Charley yelled, rooting her on.   
Sans smiled, toasting to her silently, to which Alphys always understood.   
“Wowie Alphys, you’re looking very beautiful!” Papyrus managed, squashed by Undyne’s muscle body.   
Undyne’s mouth flew open, staring at Alphys as she gleaming in a floral dress. Stars flew into Undyne eyes. “You look incredible Al.” She finally said whispering as she looked at her girlfriends utter beauty.   
Alphys opened her mouth to say something but with stopped and Undyne unexpectedly, picked her up in a cradle, running out the door with such speed yelling behind her “We’re going to our hotel, be back later!” her voice becoming more quiet as she ran further away with Alphys in her arms.   
Laura looked to Papyrus still laid on the floor, surrounded by empty shot glasses, then to Charley and smiled. “Drop pop candy?” She asked to her best friend.   
Charley returned the cheeky grin, “Drop pop candy.” She confirmed, and searched it up on the internet, placing it where all four of them could see it.   
Sans sat happily on the sofa, drinking himself silly, as Papyrus watched the dance unfold. “Wowie Sans! We’re famous dancers!” Papyrus innocently claimed. “I didn’t know you could move so much! You should dance more often!”   
Sans frowned, trying to peer over Charley and Laura dancing to the song. He choked up the alcohol as his eyes met the screen. He watched as the bones somehow twirled around in odd directions.  
“Oh wow, Laura, seriously? Whoever made this has a sick mind; our bones don’t work like that.” Sans snickered as his watched the animation. “Besides I wouldn’t ever s’do such a thing” He slurred.   
Charley grabbed his arms as Laura grabbed Papyrus, pulling them both up into a dance, Sans standing awkwardly next to Charley as they attempted to copy the screen and Papyrus enthusiastic joining in with the dance and being very good at it.   
“Come on brother! You can do better than that” Papyrus encourage, but Sans just stood watching the screen, giggling at some of the moves.   
“Oomph!” Sans jerked as Papyrus picked him up, bouncing him up and down in the spot, Sans trying to resist as his brother forced him to join in. “P-p-ap-yr-us!” He managed throw all the throwing around, but Papyrus was drunkenly dancing with his brother ignoring any pleas.   
Laura and Charley happily danced as well until late into the night.  
Sans fell asleep after a while in Papyruses arms, as he flung his brother’s sleepy body around, although it didn’t seem to wake or bother him after an hour. Papyrus joined the girls in dancing until they both settle down on the sofa.  
Charley pocked Sans on the cheek. “Saaans” She said “Saaaaaaaannnnnsssssss, we want a McDonalds.” With another poke Sans eyes opened, staring blanking at Charley. “Can you teleport us a McDonald’s?” She asked grinning widely at him. Laura in the background, mumbled please under her breathes.  
“Fine, but you’re paying for me and Pap too.” He bartered, and with a finalising nod from Charley, off he went, returning with burger, chips and nuggets for everyone, which they all happily ate till they fell into a drunken slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm roughly 2/3 of the way through the 2nd Awakening game so hopefully wont be too long now, but I'll keep writing these to keep you occupied and happy :)


	3. Pap hosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus hosts a date for the humans in his house, setting up a romantic evening for the two.

Papyrus was excited, not only was he hosting a romantic date for Charley and Shep, he was also their chef and waiter; finally his amazing cooking skills could be tested to the limit. He had invited them over knowing he’d be able to make the most special of dates, one they’d remember for a life time.  
He’d set the table out and made everything look romantic, red clothe covering the table with small glittering heart confetti sprinkled over. Two red melting candles lit up the room in a warm fire light, hosted at Papyrus and Sans house.   
Papyrus looked over to Sans who slouched on the sofa “LAZYBONES! AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ROUND ALPHYS FOR ANIME OR SOMETHING?”  
Sans shrugged “al decided to have a night in with Undyne, something about trying something new she’d brought.” Papyrus frowned, knowing Sans needed to be out of the picture if they didn’t want a night filled with interruptions and puns. 

“WHAT ABOUT NAPSTABLOOK?” Papyrus knew it was farfetched for them both to be meddling with music since Sans would doze off to any genre.   
“nah, i’mma heading to grillbyz tonight. doggos found new dog treats to smoke, so who knows.” He sunk more into the sofa, really not wanting to leave the comfort.   
“YOU WILL NOT BE SMOKING THAT I HOPE?” Papyrus asked, he knew his brother was easily pressured into things as he was too lazy to argue or disagree. Sans shrugged again. “PROMISE ME YOU WON’T, WHO KNOWS WHAT IT DOES TO YOUR BONES?” Papyrus shivered at the thought of yellow tinted bones.   
“i wont smoke em bro.” Sans saluted and grudge made his way upstairs grabbing his usually blue jacket before waving to Papyrus and one his way to his favourite bar.   
Payrus sighed, pouring pasta into a bowl. The surface had a wide selection of different pastas, seeing them all in different shapes and sizes lifted his spirits, so he’d just mix them together.  
“Beautiful!”

Shep and Charley made their way along the path, both not really knowing what to expect from their so called romantic night hosted by the Great Papyrus. They walked hand in hand, chatting about their usual lives and fell silent as they approached the door, both looking to each other nervous and excited for what the night would bring.   
Charley knocked on the door, “COME IN” was heard shouted from inside and they made their way in, placing shoes near the door and taking their coats off.  
Charley saw the table laid out nicely and smiled to Shep who gestured to sit down.   
Papyrus leapt from the kitchen pulling out a chair for Charley as she sat down. “PERFECT!”

Papyrus checked on the pasta stirring in the pot, it was a perfect black, roasted into the pan, burning and simmering away with lumps of uncooked raw pasta. Papyrus smiled at his creation, adding mushed tomatoes into the pan and began to stir. He popped his head around seeing Charley and Shep talking at the table.   
Papyruses eye lit up, they must have been looking deeply into one another’s eyes, a perfect time for music. He pulled out Sanses trumpet and braced himself to begin the romantic background music. He waited, watching for the perfect moment.   
“hey bro watcha doing?” Papyrus gasped almost dropping the instrument.   
“SANS!” He loudly whispered, “YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE A GRILLBYZ!” He glared at his smaller brother, arms crossing as he looked down.   
“heh, well i though you’d like some help?” Sans cheekily peered around the kitchen corner, seeing Charley and Shep contently chatting and laughing. “bro they need ketchup.”   
Papyruses face dropped, “WHY MUST EVERYTHING HAVE KETCHUP?”   
“nah, you misunderstand, the ketchup will get them drunk, it will help them be more open and merry.” Sans pulled out a bottle from the cupboard, handing it to Papyrus who nodded enthusiastically. 

He straightened up this pointless bow tie and stood posing at the table. Charley tried to control her laughter at the table as he stood like a warrior carrying a bottle of ketchup.   
“WOULD YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS LIKE A DROP OF KETCHUP?!” He yelled louder than normal. Shep shook his head, not really wanting to drink any of the sweat condiment. Charley nodded, amusing by his offer.   
Papyrus whipped out a wine glass and began pouring ketchup into it till it tip the top and with that Papyrus sped off again, hiding around the corner with Sans.   
“there, that will get them in the mood.” Sans chuckled, as Papyrus looked on in confusion at his statement.   
“SANS SHE TOOK IT, SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…FOR ONCE. I SHALL NOW ADMINISTER THE ROMANTIC MUSIC WITH A FEW-“   
“wait bro, I have an idea, but first you better get your spaghetti, it’s on fire.” Sans pointed to the flaming spaghetti in a saucepan. Papyrus ran over flapping his hands and pouring ketchup over it in a panic. He quickly looked it over; pleased with the finished product he plated them up. 

He heard a quick flash of teleportation from Sans and ignored it, now making his way with inedible pasta. As the plates landed in front of them Charley and Shep gave a pity smile to one another, seeing the charcoal pasta swirling amongst mashed tomatoes. 

“BONE APPITITA!” Papyrus yelled, leaving them both looking at one another in confusion.   
“Uh? Pap I think its Bon appetite?” Shep corrected, Charley snickering away in the background, the alcoholic ketchup not helping, but it was too late, Papyrus had already ran away to the kitchen leaving them once again in one another’s company, Charley laughed quickly to herself as she moved her fork around the food, “Oh my god Shep, hahah!” She blarred out not able to keep her laughter sustained anymore. Ppayrus looked around again seeing Charley in a fit of giggles, he smiled.  
“SHE MUST REALLY ENJOY MY COOKING!” Papyrus statement, now more motivated than before.   
“hey bro.” Papyrus turned around surprise to see his brothers return. His eyes widen as they laid upon Undyne.  
“Hey Papyrus. Right, let’s get this date moving!” Papyrus eye twitched at the sudden visitor.  
“SANS! THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE, HOW ARE THE HUMANS GOING TO HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING WITH THREE OF USE HERE.” He waved his arms frantically in the air.   
Sans winked, “undyne here is going to set the mood, she’ll play piano.” Papyrus looked at Undyne, a bright smile appearing on his face.  
“GREAT IDEA, BUT WE DON’T HAVE A PIANO?” He asked just noticing a giant piano now in their kitchen, Papyrus face palmed. “SANS, ARE YOU SERIOUS?”   
Undyne grimaced an evil smile “Hell yeah Papyrus, we’ve going to get this party started!” She leaped onto the piano seat, clicking a remote to a CD player that played all kinds of heavy metal music as she played on the piano along to it. 

Shep and Charley startled as the music hit their ears, they both laughed aloud, not being able to hear one another other the music blaring in the background.   
“See! They love it!” Undyne screamed over the music, Papyrus nodding to see the humans laughing. 

Sans stood with hands in his pockets watching Undyne play the piano, he sat on the kitchen counter and beginning to drift off to sleep.   
“THEIR LAUGHING! THE DATE IS A SUCCESS!” Papyrus concluded.   
“not sure that’s the point in a date pap, but you’re right, they are laughing…” He mumbled into his coat, falling asleep. 

Papyrus smile triumphantly, his date was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the second story is coming along nicely, sorry I haven't written much but I really want to get this one done. I've been super busy as well which doesn't help but I'm sure it wont be long now, thanks for sticking with me :)


End file.
